Tears in Heaven
by Saiyagal
Summary: My first Golden Sun fic. *UPDATE: Three years have passed since the boulder. After the Elemental Stars are stolen, Isaac feels betrayed...
1. Tears in Heaven

Tears in Heaven By Saiyagal  
  
A/N: I'm new at writing Golden Sun fics. But I've been reading them, and I loved playing the original game. One thing that had been bugging me about each and every story, though: Nothing about the relationship between Isaac and Felix is ever mentioned. Oh, I don't mean a slash, but I mean their friendship. It always seemed to me that Isaac and Felix could be the greatest of friends though, and I haven't seen any stories about it. So here is my first attempt at Golden Sun. If it goes well, then I'll write more.  
  
~*~ Tears in Heaven ~*~  
  
It was spring. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, the grass was bright and healthy, the river was bubbling serenely, and Isaac hated it. The happy mood of the weather seemed to mock his misery.  
  
It was exactly a year after that horrible day, when the boulder fell and killed his father and his best friend. His throat closed even now to think of the terror he'd seen in Felix's eyes, when the boulder had borne down upon them. Isaac's hand clutched his necklace, which Felix had given him for his birthday, ironically a week before the boulder.  
  
He often went off on his own, to think and to pray. Sometimes the grief overwhelmed him and he would sob as quietly as he could, knowing the tears were shameful but unable to stop. He missed his father - and Felix - so much. After all, he was the man of the house now, he had to take care of his mother and help Jenna. She lost more then he did.  
  
Garet was, surprisingly, very understanding with Isaac. Before the boulder, the two had been friends, but not best friends like he had been with Felix, for all that Felix had been slightly older. Now he didn't do much without Garet by his side, or at least right behind him. They had reached an unspoken agreement to train their innate Psynergy abilities so that they would be prepared the next time something happened. Most of the time, that's what they did. But other times, like now, he just needed some time to himself.  
  
He knew his mother worried about him. He didn't talk nearly as much as he used to, nor did he laugh and smile as much either. But he never felt like doing so. He couldn't make himself be happy, after all. He was making himself quiet by nature, like Felix.  
  
Felix. His heart sank, thinking about his best friend. "I wish you were here, man," he whispered, as he often did. His mother had once told him that if the gods were kind to you, they would allow you to speak with your departed loved ones. "Life isn't the same without you. I want to see you again, just once."  
  
He sighed and, turning around, walked back home. He gave his mother a faint grin as he walked into the door, and jerked his hand towards the stairs to indicate he was going to his room. She smiled and nodded, knowing what he was going to do.  
  
A week ago, she'd given him a journal. "Listen Isaac," she'd said, "I know that, when you go off on your own, that you talk out loud to Kyle and Felix. You can use this to write down your thoughts, so people don't overhear you and think you're nuts."  
  
He had taken the idea to heart. She smiled again and went back to her cooking.  
  
Upstairs, Isaac picked up the green leather-bound book and sat down with it, picking up his favorite pen, which happened to change colors depending on his mood (thanks to a spell Kyle had cast on it). He leaned back, thought a moment, and began to write.  
  
"Dear Dad and Felix,  
  
"Things are cool down here in Vale. I've taken care of Mom, like I know you want me to. Felix, Jenna still mourns for you - hell, I still mourn for you - but between Garet and me, we can keep her from being too upset. I guess you guys know what today is. The anniversery of the day you died. I feel.I don't know. Empty, I suppose. I have learned that too much pain eventually gives way to a nameless void.  
  
"Mom tells me that you are in heaven now, that you're in a greater place then Vale could ever be. How could there be a place better then Vale? I didn't know that was possible until Mom told me that it was so. Well anyway, I know that you are probably too busy to answer - being in such a great place and all - but could you send me two signs? One, to show me that you are happy. And two, to show that my destiny will lead me out of the gates of Vale. I love Vale, but it is so small compared to the world. Please, I must know!  
  
"I wrote a poem for you. I called it 'Tears in Heaven', to show how much I miss you. I even got with Jenna to write music to it, so we're going to sing it at the festival tomorrow. Here it is:  
  
"Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? "Would you feel the same if I saw you in heaven? "I must be strong and carry on "Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven.  
  
"That's the first part, anyway. It's for you guys.  
  
"I love you as always. - Isaac."  
  
Humming the melody, he put his journal away and went downstairs. After all, he was going to meet Garet and go to Kraden's today. He mustn't disappoint.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well, I like the song a lot, and as I said earlier, I believe that the friendship between Isaac and Felix is majorly understated. What happens here is that Isaac mourns for his lost friend and father, but is slowly beginning to accept it in his heart. I might do a second chapter, with what Isaac feels when he finds out that Felix isn't dead after all. Only if I get enough requests and reviews, anyway. Ja'ne!  
  
Oh, and here are the rest of the lyrics from 'Tears in Heaven' by Eric Clapton.  
  
Would you know my name  
  
If I saw you in heaven Would you feel the same If I saw you in heaven I must be strong and carry on Cause I know I don't belong Here in heaven Would you hold my hand  
  
If I saw you in heaven?  
  
Would you help me stand  
  
If I saw you in heaven? I'll find my way through night and day  
  
'Cause I know I just can't stay Here in heaven... Time can bring you down  
  
Time can bend your knee  
  
Time can break your heart  
  
Have you begging please... Begging please Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
  
And I know there'll be no more Tears in heaven... Would you know my name  
  
If I saw you in heaven?  
  
Would you be the same  
  
If I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on  
  
'Cause I know I don't belong Here in heaven... 


	2. Ch 2 Betrayed

A/N: Okay, I've had this chapter ready for a while but I never bothered to put it up. Actually, I'm doing a sort of updating spree, so I'm putting up a few. The next chapter in my Assasin story isn't ready yet though, so I'm doing my best at the moment. Losta projects all at once are really annoying.  
  
Anywho! 'Nother chapter in this one. It occurs the same day the first chapter does, but later on. It's Isaac's confused thoughts, ending somewhat Isaac/Jenna (like that, Rainchild?). 'Kay, disclaimer, you know the drill, on with the story!  
  
~*~ Betrayed ~*~  
  
Isaac stumbled into his room. The stressful events of the day seemed designed to overtest his strength and his sanity. He hadn't even tasted dinner, because his stomach and his mind were both going in circles. Never in a million years had he ever once thought that something like this would happen. Not once.  
  
He didn't know what to make of it. That morning, he had been just like any other youngster of Vale, with no more responsibility then doing his schoolwork. But less then twelve hours later, his destiny had flipped, and he was suddenly told to save the world. It was too much for anyone to handle, let alone a teenager. And yet, he had agreed.  
  
He shook his head, trying to free his mind of the dizzying thoughts circulating it. When that failed, Isaac sighed and, going to his desk, pulled out the old green journal, a new blue journal, and the color- changing pen. Obviously sleep was not going to come easy tonight.  
  
He opened the green one first and reread the first entry. White hot rage quickly ran its course through his veins as he remembered his misery that day for someone who didn't even care. Just as quickly the rage left, leaving a sad, empty and familiar void behind.  
  
He sighed again and shut it, then opened the blue journal to the next available page and started to write.  
  
"Dear Dad,  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Felix was alive? Why did you let me and Jenna mourn for so long for nothing? I hate the fact that I wasted so much time thinking about him, when not only did he live, he was helping those two bastards Saturos and Menardi prepare their plan to take the Elemental Stars from Mt. Aleph. How could he have betrayed his parents? Jenna? Me? I don't know whether to hate him or feel compassion for him.  
  
"It doesn't really matter to me that he left. The thing that bothers me is that he never once tried to inform us that he was alive. Doesn't he care at all? Today, he even helped them take Jenna and Kraden!  
  
"I don't care about the Elemental Stars. The only reason I accepted the quest the Wise One gave me was because if I stayed here in Vale and Felix succeeded, I would feel horrible. I would truly hate. And I am terrified of how desperate I would be, to really and truly hate anyone, let alone the best friend I ever had.  
  
"I have to rescue Jenna and Kraden. I have to save the world. But most of all, I have to help Felix return to the boy I knew, instead of this cold- hearted man who would even stoop to stealing his own sister.  
  
"Upon the holy northern stars, on the ancient legends of the great Sol, I swear this night that Felix will be stopped. I will not allow him to take over the world with the power of Alchemy. I will not let him win.  
  
"Love from your determined son, Isaac."  
  
He thought a moment, then grinned and added,  
  
"P.S - They can't do it, anyway. Garet and I have the Mars Star, and we aren't giving it up any time soon."  
  
He put both journals back in their spots, then dressed himself in pajamas and laid upon his bed, covers snuggled to his chin. As he felt himself dropping into the painless oblivion of sleep, he allowed one thought to manifest itself through his voice: "I promise I will, Jenna. I promise I will."  
  
The next morning, as the townspeople gathered around to send Isaac and Garet off, Isaac felt as though he was still in his dream, and that any minute now Jenna would be pounding on his door, trying to rouse him and demanding that he accompany her somewhere. He smiled a little at that, wondering what she would be wearing. Maybe something that showed off a bit of...Where did THAT come from?!  
  
"Isaac? Isaac, come on!"  
  
He jolted to attention to see that Garet was looking at him expectantly. He grinned apologetically. "Sorry. Just thinking."  
  
"Listen hero, you can do your 'thinking' later. Right now we've got to say goodbye to the folks!"  
  
"Right." He forced his mind away from Jenna and back to reality. But even as he and Garet walked out the gates of Vale, he still couldn't help thinking that his dream would end soon, and he would be with her again.  
  
A/N: ^_^ See? I worked a good bit on this, so REVIEW! I KNOW YOU CAN!  
  
Mojo: Good grief, she's gone nuts again.  
  
Saiyagal: Oh, what's your problem, Mojo?  
  
Mojo: You need to stop playing Zelda and start writing.  
  
Saiyaga;: ^_^; Don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Mojo: Don't you.  
  
Saiyagal: ^_^;;; Well, um, review please!! 


End file.
